crystalsagafandomcom-20200223-history
Servers
There are currently 33 servers for Crystal Saga with more being added. 21 are PVP and 12 are PVE. Servers can be used regardless of location, East and West just indicates the Server Time Zone. All servers have the same events and locations. Each server is named after a different map in the game. 'PvP vs. PvE' PvP = Player vs. Player; You can be attacked and killed by other players in any location. PvE = Player vs. Environment; You may only fight other players in sanctioned battlegrounds, or any of several "PvP zones". ''PVP Servers 'US West' *Exelow Hollows *Nebulan Ridge *Psychodelica *Erie Marsh *Sukemo Bluff *The Molten Highlands (Added 01/15/12) *Tundara *Whisperwind Beach *Aquatic Crypts *Glimmering Plains³ *Starglade³ *Windshear Peaks³ 'US East' *Heavenly Isle (Added 9/13/12) *Plethuran Plains *Cimmerian Woodlands *Sullen Dunes *Glacial Planes *Killer's Den *Shrine of Ariel *Void Encampment *The Tree of Life (Added 01/30/12) *Altar of Sacrifice *Bloodfang Village *Falling Stars Bluff *Southern Wetlands *Sea of Dreams *Zensho Island *Kaspaya Beach *Cragstone'²''' *Twilight Caverns'²' *The Wilterlands'²' *Kaymo Mountain'¹' *Himeng Valley'¹' *Aurora Point'¹' ¹'Server Merged Together (01/16/12) '²'''Server Merged Together (02/13/12) ³Server Merged Together (02/20/12) PVE Servers '''US West *Belas Chasm *Amethyst Forest *Cheurna Gorge *The Necropolis (Added 02/06/12) *Bearpaw Valley *Bloodfang Valley *Blackrock Gorge 'US East' *Netheran Realm *Crimson Groves *Exenden Realm *Tinosia Delta *Rinulka Peninsula *Mount Nubina *Kraken Beach (Added 02/16/12) *Celestial Palace *Angel Island *Tyria Village *The Void *Shrine of Kithar *Lycanmarsh *Celestial Peaks 'Server Merges' Occasionally if there are to many servers with not enough people two or more servers with similar economies may merge. The following is a list of servers that have merged, their new name (if applicable) and when they merged. 'Monday, January 16, 2012' 'Servers:' *Aurora Point (S1) *Himeng Valley (S2) *Kaymo Mountain (S3) 'New Name: ' Each server kept it's original name 'Changes:' After the merge the following things will happen: #Each character will have a S# marker added to the front of their name. For example, Snooki on Aurora Point will then become S1 Snooki. #All characters will be preserved, even if you have more than 3 characters between the 3 servers. #All character data will be preserved (including items, skills, pets, stats, mounts, wings, Crystal, Gold, Honor, PK rating, Nobility and VIP statuses). #Guild membership, friends and black listed players will be preserved. #Current quest progress will be preserved. #Any items in your temporary inventory will remain; any items currently in a shop will be moved to your inventory. #Dungeon attempts will be maintained. The following things will ''CHANGE'' #All data related to the Guild Showdown will be removed. Guild Showdown will restart at the normal time after the merge. #All rankings will be recalculated. 'Monday, February 13, 2012' 'Servers:' *The Wilterlands (S4) *Twilight Caverns (S5) *Cragstone (S7) 'New Name:' Each server kept it's original name 'Changes:' After the merge the following things will happen: #Each character will have a S# marker added to the front of their name. For example, Snooki on Cragstone will then become S7 Snooki. #All characters will be preserved, even if you have more than 3 characters between the 3 servers. #All character data will be preserved (including items, skills, pets, stats, mounts, wings, Crystal, Gold, Honor, PK rating, Nobility and VIP statuses). #Guild membership, friends and black listed players will be preserved. #Current quest progress will be preserved. #Any items in your temporary inventory will remain; any items currently in a shop will be moved to your inventory. #Dungeon attempts will be maintained. The following things will ''CHANGE'' #All data related to the Guild Showdown will be removed. Guild Showdown will restart at the normal time after the merge. #All rankings will be recalculated. 'Tuesday, 15 May, 2012' 'JoyoPark Servers' JoyoPark is an alternate version for the game and the servers are slightly different than the R2 ones. ''PVP Servers 'US West' *Mana Breeze (added 02/09/12) *Viper Touch (added 02/23/12) PVE Servers 'US West' *Dragon Hook (added 03/15/12) 'Kongregate. All PVP, First server appeared Mar. 02, 2012 *'''Server 1/2/3/4 Merged *'Server 5' 'Armor Games' *'Server 1' Category:Game Mechanics